<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>what are you waiting for? by TasteOfHoney</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23084641">what are you waiting for?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TasteOfHoney/pseuds/TasteOfHoney'>TasteOfHoney</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blindfolds, Canon Compliant, Enthusiastic Consent, F/F, Gentle Sex, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Mild Kink, One Shot, Porn with Feelings, Strap-Ons, and also a theme of trust, but its super mild and very vague, but listen the feels always just end up there when i least expect it, finally theres also some, i know those tags probably dont seem to go together lmao, in the form of, oh almost forgot there are also, this whole fic is just 'blake bottoms but also somehow still manages to top' fhksdhafjdfas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:22:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,644</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23084641</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TasteOfHoney/pseuds/TasteOfHoney</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Blake relaxes back against the mattress, her hands tucked behind her head in a pose probably far too casual for what she and Yang are about to do. The blindfold isn’t as big an impediment for her as it is for her partner, though, since her hearing is far superior to the average human’s. It means that despite not being able to see Yang, she can still tell what her partner is doing just from the sounds.</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>201</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>what are you waiting for?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>look we all know i will die on the hill that blake is a dom through and through but Displays of Trust™ are my shit so here we are fdshjafkgdfas</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Blake relaxes back against the mattress, her hands tucked behind her head in a pose probably far too casual for what she and Yang are about to do. The blindfold isn’t as big an impediment for her as it is for her partner, though, since her hearing is far superior to the average human’s. It means that despite not being able to see Yang, she can still tell what her partner is doing just from the sounds. Right now the drawer of the bedside table is being opened, and Blake smirks even as a pulse of arousal settles between her legs.</p>
<p>She waits until she hears the door to the bathroom creak, and then she calls after Yang, confident and teasing. “So, the strap on, huh, sweetheart?”</p>
<p>She hears the sound of something hard making contact with the marble of the sink, and she has to hold back her laugh as Yang mutters a quiet <em>darn it</em> under her breath.</p>
<p>“Just you wait, Belladonna,” comes the response a few moments later. “Just you wait.”</p>
<p>If it weren’t for the blindfold, Blake would roll her eyes, but she settles for just imagining the action. Yang’s been insisting she’ll manage to catch Blake off guard in bed for months now, and so far she’s been less than successful. But even so Blake finds her partner’s determination endearing. The bed dips next to her, and the rustling of the sheets tells her that Yang has climbed onto the mattress. A fingertip boops her lightly on the nose, and her partner’s voice comes, soft and tender.</p>
<p>“You good, baby?”</p>
<p>“Mmhmm.” Blake nods, and then Yang’s mouth is pressing against her own, warm and welcome and familiar. Blake kisses her back eagerly, lifting a hand to cup her partner’s jawline, and Yang lingers for a long beat before pulling away. Blake tangles her fingers in her partner’s hair instead, but just as she’s about to pull her back in Yang’s fingers curl loosely around her wrists, gently guiding Blake’s hands to rest on the pillow above her head instead.</p>
<p>“Oh? Are you worried I’m going to ‘bite and scratch’?” Blake says innocently, tone light and full of amusement. Yang once commented on Blake’s tendency to leave marks a long time ago, and since then Blake has never been able to resist the opportunity to use it to mess with her.</p>
<p>“No,” Yang says. “I just don’t want you to distract me. This is all about you, Blake.”</p>
<p>Something flutters in Blake’s stomach at the words, and she hooks her legs around Yang’s waist, feeling the enticing promise of the shaft of the toy pressing against her inner thigh as she draws her in. She can hear Yang’s sharp intake of breath, and something inside of her snaps.</p>
<p>“If this is all about me then stop teasing,” she breathes, and obedient as ever, Yang starts to push inside.</p>
<p>Her partner stills when their hips meet, and the lack of movement has frustration sparking under Blake’s skin. “Come on, Yang.” Her voice is hard and urgent, an order rather than a request. “I need you to make me come.”</p>
<p>She expects something raw and fast, for her partner to fuck her like Yang must surely want to. But instead what she gets is Yang’s lips soft against her own, her hips retreating before pushing forward again slowly, carefully— it’s <em>overwhelming</em>. Speech is impossible, and her brain feels like it’s short-circuiting. She was ready for something rough and carnal, but this deliberate tenderness has turned everything she was anticipating on its head, overloading her body with pleasure.</p>
<p>Yang lets go of her wrists to brace herself with her forearms on either side of Blake’s head, and Blake can feel her partner’s breath washing over her lips with each ragged exhale as her hips begin to move in time with Yang’s. She knows how little distance there is between them—can feel it as Yang’s breasts brush lightly against her own, can hear it as every pant and moan fills the air loud and clear to her superior hearing—but she can’t <em>see</em> it.</p>
<p>She can imagine what Yang looks like, though. She can imagine the way the golden waves of her hair are falling over her shoulders, a few loose strands sticking to her cheek. She can imagine the way her lips have parted ever so slightly, everything she’s feeling written so openly on her expression. And she can imagine the way her irises have turned a shade darker, the purple brighter and more intense with the heat of passion.</p>
<p>She’d almost swear she can feel her partner’s eyes tracing over the lines of her face. Yang always tends to keep eye contact while they make love, preferring positions where they’re face to face. Blake knows it’s something that’s important to her partner—the sense of intimacy and connection it brings—and she can’t help wondering if it’s weird for Yang to not be able to have that this time.</p>
<p>“Is this good?”</p>
<p>Yang's voice is quiet and earnest, and Blake nods without the slightest hesitation. She wraps her legs more tightly around her partner's waist for good measure, and they both let out a gasp at the change of angle. The next thrust hits that one spot that always makes her cry out, and Yang adjusts effortlessly to make sure she finds it with every push of her hips, sending sparks of pleasure dancing behind Blake's eyelids as her fingers curl harshly into the fabric of the pillow.</p>
<p>“You're so beautiful, baby,” Yang says, tone made of nothing but reverent devotion, and Blake wasn't prepared for how much <em>more</em> it would affect her to hear her partner talk without her sight. Her other senses are overcompensating for the loss, and it makes the tender desire of Yang's words even more breathtaking.</p>
<p>“Kiss me,” she says, somewhere between a command and a plea, and Yang obeys, leaning down to steal her sound of pleasure as she meets Blake’s mouth with all the care and softness in the world.</p>
<p>Blake doesn’t think anyone has ever treated her this way before— touched her with such overpowering gentleness and affection, paid so much attention to what she doesn’t like and what makes her feel good. The tangible proof of how much Yang loves her is almost enough to make her cry, but she manages to hold back the tears. Of course, her partner can always sense what Blake’s feeling even when she’s trying to hide it, and Yang pulls back with one last peck to her lips.</p>
<p>“Are you okay?”</p>
<p>“<em>Yes</em>,” Blake reassures her, knowing that it'll take more than a nod to convince Yang this time. Her voice is firm to reinforce her answer, but also laced through with an undercurrent of teasing amusement.</p>
<p>She’s more than used to Yang checking in this often when they make love by now, but she remembers how much it confused her to begin with. She remembers wondering why Yang was so concerned with whether Blake was enjoying it and thinking that it must be irritating for her partner to have to ask if something was okay so many times. She remembers how Yang nearly started crying when Blake told her as much.</p>
<p>Now, though, she understands that this is how it’s meant to be—that having her own wants and needs taken into account is the least she deserves—and she just finds it endearing how overzealous Yang is in making sure she’s comfortable at all times. Suddenly feeling an aching need to be closer, she wraps her arms around her partner, nails digging lightly into Yang’s shoulder blades to ground herself as her climax starts to build.</p>
<p>Her partner takes the hint, making each thrust just a little harder—a little deeper—and when Yang reaches down to rub firm circles over her clit in time with the rhythm of her hips Blake is <em>gone</em>. A shudder runs through her body with each wave of pleasure, and even if she wasn’t blindfolded she wouldn’t be able to see right now as her vision is eclipsed by white, her orgasm flooding <em>all</em> of her senses.</p>
<p>Yang doesn’t kiss her to silence the noise she makes this time, and Blake’s cry of her name is loud and unrestrained, giving way to shallow, panted breaths as she comes back down from the high. It’s been a long time since she experienced <em>anything</em> that intense, and her mind is still reeling as her partner carefully removes the blindfold, trying to process every sound and sensation that make up what she’s feeling in this moment.</p>
<p>Although she definitely enjoyed trying something new—different to usual—she can’t deny that it’s a relief to be able to see Yang again, and she lifts a hand to gently tuck some of her partner’s hair behind her ear, leaning up for a soft, chaste kiss. They both end up smiling into it, too caught up in the afterglow to care if it makes it awkward, and Blake’s chest feels warm with love.</p>
<p>She sucks in a breath as they finally separate, already feeling the loss of Yang inside her, and it occurs to her that her partner still hasn’t come. She grins, retrieving the blindfold from where Yang had tossed it onto the mattress beside them, and she watches her partner swallow hard as Blake sits up, running the silken fabric slowly through her fingers in a teasing—almost promising—gesture.</p>
<p>“Ready for me to have my fun now?” Blake asks. “I can think of a few other uses for this that you might enjoy.”</p>
<p>Yang nods eagerly, and Blake thinks that no matter what it is they do in bed, this is the best part— the unshakeable, unwavering trust that they have in each other which leaves no need to fear being vulnerable.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>lol hope u enjoyed and as always ty for reading!! drop a comment if u want and i'll see yall next time XD</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>